emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6364 (9th October 2012)
Plot Cain wants to know what's going on with Chas and why she needed the money, but she is adamant that she doesn't need his help. Cain then tells Debbie it was Chas who robbed the pub, and apologises to Cameron. Debbie is concerned and wants answers from Chas. Soon afterwards, Chas is uneasy when Diane suggests that she should book a honeymoon, because she and Dan are straight out after the wedding. Chas feels even worse as Debbie has a go at her for lying and letting Cameron get dragged into the accusations. However, Debbie does want to help and hugs Chas. Later, Cameron is at a loss when Chas tells him that Carl will not give up now - he wants the one thing he can't have. Meanwhile, Charity is delighted when Rishi suggests they check the books and the contract to ensure that Carl's offer is fair. Edna is suspicious when they arrive at the haulage office wanting to go through the files. Later, Charity is under pressure as Carl wants an answer by the end of the day, while Edna is alarmed as she clocks the look between Carl, Rishi and Charity - knowing something is going on. In the end, Charity and Carl finally shake on a deal - £50,000 cash. Carl confides that he wants a fresh start away from the village. Elsewhere, Declan is delighted as the stage is being set up at the festival. He is taken aback by Katie's vehemence about getting rid of Megan and Robbie. Declan soon offers Megan a last lifeline, but is frustrated when she wants Robbie to be a part of it all. Declan darkens and is determined that she won't get a penny. Later, Katie suggests a double wedding reception with Dan and Chas, but Declan is distracted - cooking up a plan of his own in order to deceive Megan. Also, Amy asks Kerry to go to the festival with her. Cast Regular cast *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, office and living room *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Beer garden, backroom and stairway *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,550,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes